Deseo Prohibido
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Desear a alguien no es ninguno pecado, pero si despierta cierto deseo por otra mujer que no es la tuya. Eso si puede llegar a ser un grave pecado. Vegeta se siente atraído y no por Bulma, si no por la sobrina del idiota de Kakarotto. Todo empezó como un juego para torturar a Kakarotto, pero el gran Príncipie Saiyan cayo en su propio juego ¿Como saldrá de esta? Oc/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos…

Pues como se pueden dar cuenta este es un OC/Vegeta. Hace un tiempo que tenía el deseo de escribir un OCxVegeta y Se me ha dado la oportunidad de escribir uno de estos, así que como ven yo me he puesto como tarea el hacer uno de estos. Es una historia que hace ratos que tenía en mente y pues espero la disfruten, les agrade.

**AVISO: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, ninguna de sus sagas y mucho menos sus personajes, el único personaje de mi propiedad vendría a ser _Tora _y su madre_ Tara_. Hago esta historia con fines de entretener al lector…

**LA SOBRINA DE KAKAROTTO**

**1 DE FEBRERO DEL AÑO 767**

En la casa de los Son se respiraba tranquilidad, aunque cada vez más se acercaba el día en el que aparecerían los Androides. Simplemente lo ignoraban y a la vez le daban la importancia que se merecía. De repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo, además se pudo sentir como el suelo tembló. Algo acababa de aterrizar, Gohan salió corriendo de casa, dejando de lado sus tareas ya que algo más interesante aterrizo cerca de su casa. Gokú lo siguió y fue como los dos fueron a parar en una de las montañas Paozu. Fueron hacía donde el humo venía, los siguiente que vieron fue una de las naves de Saiyan, esta nava se fue abriendo dejando ver a una niña. Se podría decir que era la edad de Gohan.

Lo sorprendente en este caso es que aquella niña venía en una de esas naves, aparte se pudo notar aquella armadura con la que vino alguna vez Raditz, Nappa y finalmente Vegeta. La cola eso les completo de responder su pregunta, era obvio que esa niña era una Saiyan. La pequeña miraba de pies a cabeza a estos dos, poso sus ojos cafés sobre Gokú y lo reconoció en ese preciso instante — ¿Kakarotto? — se digno a preguntar, la pequeña castaña. Gohan recordó que Vegeta siempre llamaba a su padre de esa manera o bien le decía insecto, estúpido, inútil… Volviendo al tema — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Tora... Hija de Raditz, tú debes de ser el hermano menor de mi padre ¿Kakarotto? — Pestañea tres veces, esperando alguna reacción y así fue — ¡¿QUEEEE?! — gritaron los dos chicos, bastante sorprendidos por aquella gran revelación, casi la mandíbula le llegaba al suelo a Gokú y a Gohan.

Gokú ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con aquella pequeña, era su sobrina, si lo era. Él había tenido que matar a su hermano mayor, hace nos años pues ante todo tuvo que defender a Gohan y ahora aparecía de la nada aquella niña, hija de su hermano, que demonios pasaba aquí… Tuvo que llevar a la pequeña, a la fuerza, marchando de nuevo a su casa. Llegaron y Gohan le contó a su madre sobre su hallazgo, sobre que tenía una prima, sobre que era tía y sobre que esta viviría con ellos. Milk al inició se desmayo pero luego finalmente acepto la situación ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

**16 DE MARZO DEL AÑO 773**

Era un día soleado. Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que llego Tora, si, ese era el nombre de aquella pequeña que ahora simplemente era toda una señorita. No era la típica señorita educada y amable. Para empezar era una Saiyajin de sangre pura, pues su madre también era una Saiyajin al igual que su padre. En estos años había aumentado su ki de sobremanera, dejando en claro que era toda una Saiyan. Se encontraba tirada sobre el pasto mirando el cielo azul — ¡TORAAAAA! — Se escucho un gran grito, era nada más y nada menos que Goten el cual corría hacía ella —Te reto a pelear— dijo un Goten con una seriedad sorprendente, lo que provoco que Tora comenzara a reír. Goten no comprendía el porqué demonios se estaba burlando — ¡Hey! Hablo en serio — Comento un sonrojado Goten, el cual miraba al suelo.

Tora paro de reír poco a poco. Dio un corto suspiro para luego alzar la ceja, cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño — No — fue lo que respondió la castaña, de la manera más tranquila mientras un Goten hacía un gran puchero — Para empezar ¿Has hecho tus tareas? — Un enorme silencio fue lo que le respondió a Tora — Vete al diablo enano — dijo algo molesta. Una de las cosas que odiaba Tora era la irresponsabilidad, además Milk le había dicho que si llegaba a entrenar o tener alguna pelea de esas "salvajes" su hijo ya tendría que haber terminado sus tareas y haber estudiado.

De un momento a otro llego Gohan el cual hizo presencia de como Tora tenía a Goten haciendo sus tareas. Sonrió un poco divertido al ver la cara de asesina que tenía Tora, además del rostro de miedo que poseía Goten. Si, Tora llegaba a ser realmente tenebrosa cuando lo deseaba — He llegado — Tora vio a Gohan y dejo esa mirada asesina — Bienvenido… Dime ¿Ya tienes novia? — Gohan por poco se atragantaba por aquella pregunta tan estúpidamente directa — ¡No! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — respondió y a la vez formulo una pregunta, un nervioso y sonrojado Gohan. Mientras Tora comenzaba a reír junto con Goten — Goten… Termina esa tarea, hablo en serio— Mirada amenazadora.

Gohan luego de insultar a Tora en todos los dialectos posibles, se marcho a su habitación. Él no tenía novia por la simple razón de que gustaba de su prima. Desde que llego fue feliz, la pasaba siempre bien y se entretenía en todas las maneras posibles. Tora era la chica que siempre espero conocer. Ella era la única que lo comprendía, además del Señor Piccolo, pero ella era una Saiyajin al igual que el. Su padre había muerto en la pelea contra Cell. Así que ellos dos quedaron además de Vegeta, el cual siempre los ignoraba, les decía "Estúpidos mocosos" y otro Saiyajin en ese tiempo, era Trunks. Pero era un bebe, el bebe no iba a comprenderle, además lo verían raro.

Tora ya se encontraba entretenida entrenando con Goten. Cuando de repente Milk salió a llamarlos, bueno a Goten, Tora fue por simple curiosidad y por no quedarse sola haciendo nada. Milk sostenía el teléfono el cual paso a Goten, este comenzó a conversar — Si, si, por supuesto que puedo ir a tu casa— dijo un emocionado Goten — Será fantástico, una tarde chicos— Tora escuchaba aquello — Bien llevaré a la idiota de Tora — Tora miro mal a Goten — ¿Para qué quieres que la lleve? — Tora no golpeo a Goten por querer saber por qué demonios quería que la llevasen — Si, tiene pelotas— allí se pregunto de que pelotas hablaba, además de que tenía una cara de "What The Fuck" — Si, le rebotan y son grandes... Lo juro a veces duermo sobre ellas— Goten sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y el teléfono cayó al suelo… Quien sabe que le sucedió al menor de la familia Son.

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA ~**

Trunks se encontraba bastante aburrido, así que tomo su teléfono y le marco a su amigo de infancia, Goten. Le contestaron luego 3 "pee" era la madre de Goten — ¿Esta Goten? — pregunto el jovencito. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos y luego escucho la voz de Goten, su amigo — Hola Goten, ¿Puedes venir hoy a mi casa? — Obtuvo su respuesta — Podremos entrenar, ya sabes un tarde de chicos— dio un suspiro y de repente recordó a la linda prima de Goten, así que sonrió realmente feliz — ¿Oye podrías traer a tu prima? — Pregunto Trunks, sin imaginar tampoco que una interesada Bulma se paró a escuchar la conversación en la otra línea — Genial, hey Goten ¿Tu prima tiene senos? — Pregunto de lo más tranquilo, escucho la respuesta ajena y dio un suspiro aún más ansioso por ver a la prima de Goten — Deben ser muy cómodos y deben de rebotar— Escucho la ultima respuesta de Goten y luego un grito, además del sonido de un golpe, se escucho un silencio aterrador.

Bulma estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos, además de su boca. Su pequeño bebe hablando de Senos. Que pasaba aquí, quien estaba pervirtiendo a su pequeño. Dio un largo suspiro dejando eso y marchando a la cocina, para hacer la merienda de esos dos pequeños, además de Tora, por lo que escucho apostaría que la chica estaba dando un buen castigo a Goten. Termino las meriendas y de repente entro Vegeta, con su cara de amargado inolvidable. El hombre solo se acerco quitando la merienda que había preparado, la cual termino tragando —Mono estúpido eso no era para ti— susurro una molesta Bulma, la cual estaba a punto de darle con la bandeja en la cabeza — ¿Crees que me importa de quien era? — respondió un molesto Vegeta. El cual luego se marcho, dejando a Bulma con un tic en el ojo derecho, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Luego de una hora de castigo para Goten, Tora decidió que lo llevaría a ver al irrespetuoso de Trunks. Se marcharon y llegaron sin problema —Como siempre te he ganado— Dijo una sonriente Tora, mientras Goten le miro mal —Si claro, después de la golpiza que me has dado— susurro bajito, el pequeño. De repente se encontraron con Vegeta el cual solo les dedico una corta mirada, principalmente a Tora, la estudio de manera rápida y luego marcho a la Cámara De Gravedad. Goten no pudo evitar tomar de la mano a Tora, porque tuvo miedo —Eres una nenaza— dijo riendo y correspondiendo al ser tomada de la mano. Tora dio un vistazo a la Cámara de Gravedad, ese tipo era insoportable y pensar que fue el jefe de su padre. Dejando a Vegeta de lado, se paso esa tarde jugando y cuidando de esos pequeños. A veces pensaba que era la niñera oficial de esos dos.

Bueno fin del primer capítulo. Espero les haya agradado y cualquier Halago, Consejo, Queja, Tomazos, Aplausos. Lo pueden dar en los comentarios, espero su opinión de esto y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. UN FIN DE SEMANA EN LA CASA BRIEFS

**Buenas a todos…**

Como pueden darse cuenta me he desaparecido, pero como todo ser humano tengo responsabilidades y deje esta historia, pero aquí vengo a dejar otro nuevo capítulo y espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a Mica-chan por ser la primera en comentar en mi historia, gracias y ahora si vamos a con el capitulo.

**UN FIN DE SEMANA EN LA CASA BRIEFS Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Luego de aquella larga tarde era hora de regresar, pero Goten tenía una cara de "No quiero irme" y Trunks la miraba con ojos de "No te lo lleves, te lo ruego" además de esos obvios pucheros — ¡Anda, no seas malaaa! — Pidieron los dos al unisón, Tora por su lado estaba cruzada de brazos mirándoles con frialdad y seriedad —Son unos insoportables, Goten, sabes que tu madre me pidió que te llevara temprano y ya es hora— Tora dijo con mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Bulma escucho como los pequeños rogaban por más tiempo y se acerco con una sonrisa —Pueden quedarse todo este fin de semana, he llamado a Milk y me ha dicho que si, así que a disfrutar— Dijo una sonriente Bulma, la cual los mandaba a jugar. Tora estaba con cara de "Ohh mierda" pero la disfrazo con una sonrisa —Que divertido— comentó una nerviosa Tora, para no quedar mal. Se pasaron dos horas y Bulma mando a los pequeños a dormir, Tora por su lado salió al patio a caminar un poco. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y esa luna imponente.

En su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, cuando sintió la mano de alguien atrapar la propia y casi grita, pero ve quien era el que tomo su mano, era Goten con cara de sueño y con un puchero gracioso, dando un suspiro, tallando sus ojos —Oye tonta, vamos a dormir ¿Qué haces aquí afuera y sola? — Tora alzo la ceja ante la pregunta y le dio un suave zape —La que pregunta aquí soy yo y tú respondes ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando deberías estar durmiendo? — Goten tenía una razón y esa tenía rostro y nombre, Vegeta, había notado su ki y luego salió a espiar un poco, notando como veía a Tora.

**FLASH BACK**

Goten no podía dormir, se levanto y salió, directo a tomar algo de agua pero de repente sintió el ki de Tora, además del de Vegeta y esto le provoco curiosidad así que salió a ver. Allí estaba Vegeta, cruzado de brazos viendo con seriedad y frialdad a Tora, ella por su lado solo miraba las estrellas y a la luna. Goten frunció el ceño y recordó las palabras de Gohan "Si no estoy yo para defender y cuidar a Tora, seguro estarás tú y lo tienes que hacer, enano" Este asintió y apretó sus puños.

Camino con seguridad y se paro al lado de Vegeta, este lo ignoro por unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada al enano a su lado, alzo la ceja — ¿Qué haces aún despierto? — pregunto Vegeta, en un tono algo brusco —Cuidar de Tora— respondió con seriedad el pequeño Goten —Lárgate antes de que te mande a volar hasta tu casa, mocoso— amenazo Vegeta —Deja de ver a Tora, te acusare con Gohan y mi papá— respondió un celoso Goten, el cual salió corriendo hasta Tora y al tomar la mano de Tora, volteo hacía Vegeta y le saco la lengua de manera graciosa. Vegeta solo se retiro del lugar, ya se encargaría de ese mocoso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Goten llevo a Tora hasta su habitación, la dejo y luego él se fue. Tora se dio una ducha y luego se metió a la cama. Quedo completamente dormida, daba hasta de ronquidos… Al día siguiente, alguien la tomaba de las mejillas y a la vez se escuchaban risitas, burlándose de lo que hacían con Tora, esta abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un Gokú bastante entretenido, Tora soltó un grito y cayo de la cama —¿Q..Qué demonios?— los vio con cierto miedo, allí estaban Vegeta, Gokú, Milk, Bulma, Trunks, Goten y Gohan, viéndola con diversión a excepción de Vegeta.

De repente sintió como los brazos de Gokú la rodearon y abrazaron de una manera bastante cariñosa, demasiado, tanto que la estaba ahogando —Tío— realmente se estaba ahogando la pobre Tora, todos en la habitación se quedaron viendo. Gohan se acerco, Goten y Milk, pues deseaban rescatar a la ya azul Tora, la cual se estaba asfixiando — ¡Gokú! Suéltala ya, que la estas ahogando— este por fin la soltó y la dejo en el suelo con tranquilidad, tenía una gran sonrisa —Feliz cumpleaños… ¡Ya quiero comer! ¡Vamos a por el pastel! — al instante salió corriendo.

Luego de eso, todos bajaron y felicitaron a Tora, todos menos Vegeta, que solo miraba todo con tranquilidad, estudiando la forma cariñosa de Gokú hacía Tora y luego escucho esas palabras, que provocaron que Vegeta iniciara un juego peligroso… —Eres como una hija para mí— dijo Gokú tomándola por el mentón y sonriéndole con ternura, así era, Gokú la amaba como a una hija y en ese momento la miraba a los ojos con una gran ternura y Vegeta solo sonrió con cierta maldad, esa típica sonrisa que te decía que estaba a punto de hacer algo demasiado malvado. Gokú le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Vegeta solo pensaba que pronto jodería la vida de Gokú —Quiero que sepas que eres mi orgullo.

Gokú simplemente alimento la perversa idea de Vegeta, él cual no decía más nada, de repente noto una mirada acosadora y al buscar se encontró con el ceño fruncido del enano de Kkakarotto, solo le sonrió y negó. Milk fue la siguiente, que felicito y abrazo a Tora, vaya que esos dos adoraban a esa pequeña… El día paso y era de noche ya, se encontraban en una parrillada mientras Gokú y Vegeta peleaban, de manera amistosa, mientras todos convivían, los jóvenes de la fiesta, Gohan y Tora, cuidaban a los pequeños, Marron, Goten y Trunks. Los tres niños jugaban al escondite junto con Gohan y Tora, todo estaba siendo entretenido, Tora decidió esconderse en la Capsula de Gravedad de Vegeta, se quedo en silencio, mientras esperaba que Gohan no la encontrara.

Estuvo escondida un buen rato y de repente alguien entro, ella estaba oculta bajo la cama de la cámara, escucho pasos y se tapo la boca para no comenzar a reír. Estaba en silencio cuando de repente fue jalada por la pierna, se encontró con quien menos imagina, era él, Vegeta mirándola con enojo… ¿Qué haría?

**Llego a su fin esté capitulo y espero les haya gustado, siento la tardanza pero aquí esta, espero les agrada y cualquier opinión, por favor comentarlo, les agradezco por pasarse a leer y la paciencia ^^**


	3. Empezando A Jugar

**Buenas a Todos:**

Como se pueden dar cuenta no soy de actualizar muy rápido y es que la inspiración no llega todos los días, pero aquí dejo un tercer episodio, espero y lo disfruten.

**Aviso: **Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, menos sus personajes ya que si fuera propietaria de Vegeta, pues cosas locas sucederían (¿?) En fin, utilizo estos personajes para su entretenimiento, lo único de mi es mi querida Tora y los demás son de Akira Toriyama, él es su dueño.

**Empezando a Jugar…**

Ese día fue salvada por Gohan, el cual entro en el momento exacto para salvar a Tora y arruinar el plan de Vegeta, bueno realmente este ultimo aún no tenía nada así que ciertamente solo dejo que Gohan se llevara a Tora. Él hombre de cabellos azabache se encontraba sentado en sobre el suelo del bosque aquel en el que se encontraba pensando en cómo demonios empezaría aquel juego, esa niña tenía muchos quien la protegieran pero nadie la iba a salvar de él, del gran Vegeta, él la iba a atrapar y se iba a divertir.

Tora por otro lado se encontraba bajo sus sabanas sin planes de levantarse, estaba demasiado acomodada entre sus sabanas y es que no tenía planes de salir de allí, pero pudo sentir como le quitaban las sabanas de encima y era nada más y nada menos que Milk con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Tora…¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! Es muy, pero muy tarde y es hora de ir al instituto, señorita, así que es mejor que te pongas de pie y te arregles, ya, te espero allá abajo desayunando con Goten y si no— La mujer de cabellos negros la miro con cierta frialdad que hizo que la castaña saltara de la cama y corriese al baño, pues podía saber que no iba a ser nada bueno.

Tora se dio una larga ducha y finalmente salió, se seco por completo. Fue hacía su closet y tomo su uniforme. Empezó por ponerse su ropa interior, pasó a ponerse la remera del instituto, esta era de blanca, paso a ponerse cierta corbatilla color azul oscuroy luego paso a su falda la cual era corta, color azul, paso a ponerse sus calcetas, las cuales eran lo suficientemente altas pues quedaban arriba de su rodilla, luego se puso su saco el cual era de color rojo. Paso a cepillar su cabello y sujetarlo en una coleta alta, finalmente bajo dando los buenos días, aunque los únicos presentes eran Goten y Milk, pues ya adivinaba en donde estaban los otros dos.

Se puso a desayunar y luego de esto marcho al instituto junto con Goten, pues estudiaban en el mismo instituto. Al llegar se encontró con que también llegaba Trunks, con Vegeta el cual se encontraba con su típica pose, de brazos cruzados y mirando a su pequeño con desinterés. Goten al instante tomo la mano de Tora y se acerco a su mejor amigo para saludarlo, aunque le dio una mirada de molestia a Vegeta, pues el pequeño se extraño de que aquel hombre fuera con su hijo al instituto, sabía que alguna otra intención tenía.

—Hola, Goten— Saludo un emocionado Trunks — ¿Hiciste la tarea? — preguntaba el pelimorado mientras jalaba a Trunks adentro dejando a Vegeta con Tora, la cual vio como Goten se dejaba llevar por su amigo, ignorándola por completo y dejándola sola con Vegeta.

Tora, estaba algo incomoda por la presencia ajena, pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento podía sentir la mirada ajena sobre ella y eso era algo que simplemente la ponía nerviosa. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel imponente hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos, algo en Tora se encendió, algo en ella despertó y decidió mirar a otro lado.

—Buenos días, Vegeta— susurro la joven castaña, la cual lo miro de reojo y volvió a ver a otro lado —Ammm quiero disculparme por lo de aye…— se paro, pues cuando volvió a mirarlo pudo ver como este se alejaba, dejándola con la disculpa en la boca. Sujeto con cierta fuerza la maleta en sus manos y sintió ciertas ganas de darle con la maleta, acababa de ser educada con ese amargado y le iba a pedir disculpas, pero él la dejo ignorada, algo en ella la hizo ignorar el instituto y caminar atrás de Vegeta — ¡Hey! Vegeta espera, maldito amargado— grito la joven ya empezando a correr detrás de él.

Vegeta la ignoraba de manera olímpica, pues este ni siquiera le respondió el saludo y ni escucho lo que estaba iba a decirle, pues ya iba lejos de allí, le apetecía alejarse y marcharse con la mocosa de Kakarotto atrás de él, sus planes iban muy bien, pues logro llamar la atención de esta y lograr que lo siguiera. Vegeta luego de alejarse lo suficiente continuo elevándose y mirando de reojo a la molesta chica que lo miraba con cierto enojo.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, mocosa? Y ¿Desde cuándo te he dado el derecho de tratarme con tanta confianza?— pregunto Vegeta con el ceño fruncido — ¿Quién demonios te crees?

—Deseaba que… Que te importa, amargado— ante las otras dos preguntas esta rodo los ojos —No, en ningún momento me has dado el permiso o la confianza por tratarte así como te trato, pero no estoy para pedirle permiso a un amargado como usted— respondió.

—No estoy para perder mi tiempo con una mocosa como tú, lárgate y deja de molestar— este comenzó a volar dejando a una molesta Tora, la cual se quedo allí parada viéndolo marchar.

No fue al instituto y decidió tomar otro rumbo, así que ella también comenzó a volar lejos de allí, pues no pensaba llegar a casa y que Milk la matara por perder un día, así que prefirió alejarse e ir directo a su lugar de entrenamiento, aprovecharía el tiempo de otra manera.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Kakarotto, su tío, el cual en ese preciso instante se encontraba entrenando con su dolor de cabeza, con el idiota que le arruino el día de clases. Camino en silencio y consiguió un buen lugar tomando asiento, para ver aquella pelea. Los dos eran lo suficientemente fuertes, los dos disfrutaban de cada golpe, de cada ráfaga de poder. Se notaba que para ellos era un enorme placer el poder entrenar entre ellos, pero era un entrenamiento que iba a otro nivel, tanto que los dos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente heridos, el pelear los enloquecía. Vio como estos pararon y su tío se fue por su lado, mientras Vegeta continuaba entrenando. Se quedo mirando sin importar que el tiempo estaba simplemente corriendo, era algo que le agradaba, dedicarse a ver el esfuerzo que daba Vegeta ¿Pero a ella que le importaba? No lo sabía, solo seguía viendo.

— ¿Qué haces allí mirando?

—Solo mirar y ya— susurro la chica poniéndose de pie y acercándose al campo —Aunque me apetece hacer algo más ¿Peleamos?

Vegeta embozo una sonrisa, esa chica le estaba proponiendo pelear.

—No quiero hacerte llorar.

—Soy capaz de enfrentarte.

—Demuéstralo.

Y como si no fuera nada Tora comenzó a atacar, era rápida, buena, pero no era problema para Vegeta terminar ganando y lo logro, ahora mismo se encontraba sobre la chica, sujetaba sus muñecas con la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa de burla se posaba en sus labios.

—No fue ni siquiera necesario el convertirme en Super Saiyajin… No eres una oponente verdadera para mí.

—Entonces, quisieras volverme una buena oponente— susurro Tora, mirando a los ojos ajenos, ahora que se daba cuenta de que no era tan buena como Gohan y su tío Kakarotto la hacían ver, le apetecía entrenar con alguien que si la tomara en serio, pues los otros dos les daba miedo lastimarla.

—No.

—Tampoco pienso rogarte, pero la verdad es necesario, el tío Kakarotto y Gohan, no me toman en serio, no como tú lo has hecho –susurro tosiendo algo de sangre.

—Bien, si eso quieres. Puedes venir aquí todos los días, desde muy temprano, a las cuatro de la madrugada, si no lo haces me importara una mierda y dejare este tipo de trato, no tengo humor para mocosas irresponsables— se puso de pie —Y traer ropa para esto, no malditas faldas, son un problema, ahora lo son, arréglala — dijo tranquilamente, viendo como esta dejaba a la vista sus bragas. Vegeta simplemente volvió a marcharse.

Tora reacciono y se arreglo su falda con un suave sonrojo. Finalmente se puso de pie y marcho a su casa para poder descansar después de aquel intensa pelea, bueno intensa para ella… Así fue como comenzó a entrenarse con Vegeta, era todos los días, ignorando sus estudios y dedicándose a seguir entrenando. Ya habían pasado dos buenos meses, Tora ya lograba ser considerada una oponente por Vegeta. Ahora mismo se encontraban descansando, bueno realmente Tora se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la respiración agitada, viendo de reojo a Vegeta, este se encontraba sin camisa mirándola de una manera simplemente intensa, algo que la puso nuevamente nerviosa, pues podía sentir como este recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y de repente se acerco a ella.

—Gracias, pero ya me debo de retirar, hasta mañana— Tora se puso de pie con rapidez, pero no pudo marcharse pues pudo sentir como Vegeta la atrapaba en su intento de vuelo y es que ahora la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

—Debemos hablar de cómo demonios me vas a pagar lo que he estado haciendo, ¿no creerás que esto es gratis? o ¿sí?

Tora pudo sentir la tibies de su rostro, pues ahora mismo un sonrojo insoportable se hacía presente y pensar que ella creía que esto lo hacía por amabilidad, pero se equivoco, ya que ahora se lo cobraba, vayas cosas como no pudo pensar en eso, pero no ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de este y unas manos que empezaban a acariciar su espalda…

**Fin del tercer capítulo:**

Pues aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Vaya que a Vegeta le llego la hora de cobrar todo el entrenamiento de Tora, que pasara ¿Tora le pagara? O ¿Tora le pagara? Bueno pues lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Si, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero simplemente no sabía cómo empezar este capítulo sin sentir que estaba horrible y mal, pero aquí les dejo este que espero les guste… Espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, así sean tomatazos, halagos, golpes, antorchas, etc, etc, etc. Hasta la próxima owo/


	4. Una Tormenta a favor de nuestro ¿Amor?

**Buenas a todos**:

Ante todo, vengo a disculparme por no actualizar esta historia y muchas otras, pero entre mis estudios, entre las vacaciones, navideñas, visitas de la familia, etc, pues simplemente se me hizo imposible el escribir y lo siento mucho, pero aquí estoy, subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Aviso: **Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, todos ellos, la serie, la trama y etc. Son del gran Akira Toriyama. De lo único que soy dueña es de mi OC y de algunos OC's a futuro.

**Una tormenta a favor de nuestro ¿Amor?**

Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda y el estar siendo sujetada de esa manera, le sorprendía y parecía que Vegeta no planeaba soltarla — ¿Pagarte? Y yo que pensaba que estabas siendo amable conmigo— Logro escaparse de los brazos de Vegeta y lo observo con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Vegeta simplemente se acerco a ella, poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a frente, observando hacía abajo, si, Tora era más baja que él, algo que apreciaba y agradecía. Tomo el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, ella no sé negó a observarlo y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando.

Tora reacciono y termino alejándose — ¡Lo siento! — Salió huyendo del lugar sin pensárselo demasiado. Llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Se paso toda la tarde pensando en lo que casi hacía ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en algo así? Vegeta era el amigo de su tío, su padre en realidad, porque eso era Kakarotto para ella, un padre y Vegeta el amigo de este. Luego estaba Bulma, la madre de Trunks, la mejor amiga de su tía Milk ¿Qué clase de persona era? Varías lágrimas fueron abriéndose paso por las mejillas ajenas. Estaba tan confundida, tan dolida, que no supo qué hacer, tan solo llorar.

Goten entro a la habitación, si tocar, ni pedir permiso. Solo se apareció por la ventana y entro, al ver como ella lloraba, se preocupo y se abrazo a ella. Tora noto su presencia y se abrazo a su pequeño primo, para continuar llorando. Se sentía tan mal.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, ella dejo de presentarse a los entrenamientos con Vegeta. Se alejo de golpe, no le hablaba, no lo observaba, tampoco se presentaba en la Corporación, estaba avergonzada por sus sentimientos, porque no se podía negar que de repente la atracción por Vegeta, fue creciendo y se transformo en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte. Le hacía falta verlo, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, por Trunks, por Bulma, por su familia, no, era algo prohibido…

Era sábado por la mañana. El cielo nublado, oscurecido y Tora salió de casa, directo al lugar donde entrenaba con Vegeta, claro, oculto su ki, porque no deseaba que nadie la encontrara. Empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, mojándola de pies a cabeza. Iba con una remera floja, blanca y algo transparentada, además de unos shorts negros, sus zapatillas y todo eso se mojo, pegándose a ella. El clima muy mal, no sabía en donde ocultarse y la vista no era de ayuda, ya que la lluvia continuaba cayendo, haciéndole imposible el ver como escapar de allí. Todo estaba mal, ella no había desayunado y no había tomado alimento alguno. Las horas pasaron y termino dentro de una cueva, pensando que en algún momento la lluvia pararía. Se comenzaba a sentir débil y todo se le estaba nublando.

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Son, la preocupación estaba en el ambiente. Milk estaba con los ojos llorosos, muerta de la preocupación y Goku, él estaba enloquecido, intentando encontrar el Ki ajeno, pero no lo lograba —Joder, Tora ¿Dónde estas metida? — Goku estaba pensando, algún lugar, alguna pista que lo llevara a ella, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Gohan también estaba alterado, también ayudando a pensar y Goten, Goten estaba llorando, realmente preocupado. Mientras lo tormenta se ponía peor.

El teléfono sonó y Goten contesto, se escucho la voz de Trunks, el cual noto que este sollozaba — ¿Qué sucede Goten? ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Pregunto con gran interés y preocupación.

Goten no podía aguantar el llorar —Tora-chan, Tora-chan… Ella está desaparecida, Trunks y no la encontramos— Susurro, haciendo notar lo entristecido que estaba y no era para menos.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua. Trunks apreciaba a Tora, la quería como a una hermana y al entrarse de eso, él también se preocupo — ¡Tora-chan desaparecida! — Grito aterrado, mientras hacía un enorme puchero.

Goten jalo sus mocos, intentando poder hablar mejor —Seguro se perdió y mira esa tormenta, seguro tiene miedo ¡Tora-chan!- Gritaba el jovencito mientras sollozaba —Y ¿Van a buscarla? — Pregunto Trunks, inquieto, deseoso de estar enterado —S…Si, papá va salir con Gohan a buscarla— El pequeño se seco algunas lágrimas — ¡Le avisaré a papá, dile al señor Goku que lo espere! —

Trunks colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo en busca de su padre. Vegeta se encontraba en la cocina, discutiendo, de nuevo, con Bulma — ¡Papá, papá!… ¡Tora-chan se perdió y no aparece! — Grito, interrumpiendo por completo la pelea de estos dos y dejando a Vegeta sorprendido, en su mirada, en su expresión se notaba.

Este sin decir nada más salió de casa y dejo a Bulma con las palabras en la boca, pues no le dijo nada, tan solo se largo… Bulma tan solo cubrió su rostro, no deseaba preocupar a Trunks —Mami, mami, debemos ir a casa de la Señora Milk— Pedía el pequeño con los ojos llorosos —El clima está mal, para querer salir, pero les llamaremos ¿Okey? — El pequeño asintió.

Vegeta ni siquiera paso a la casa de los Son, no. Él se fue directo a buscarla, además de buscar su Ki, estaba tan desesperado y le molestaba no saber en dónde estaba esa mocosa. No le importaba el clima, no le interesaba la tormenta, él la iba a encontrar y la protegería… Se le ocurrió ir a un lugar, ese lugar en donde entrenaban. En ese momento sintió su Ki y fue directo de donde provenía. La encontró en esa cueva. Estaba temblando, desmayada… Se veía tan vulnerable y Vegeta solo se acerco corriendo. La tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Mocosa, mocosa tonta ¿Cómo eres capaz de preocuparme de esta manera? Eres una irresponsable, una idiota— Se apresuro a formar una fogata en el lugar. El siguiente paso fue empezar a quitar las ropas mojadas de ella. Ahora mismo se encontraba con una vulnerable Tora, en ropa interior. Él también se deshizo de su ropa y la pego a su cuerpo, para empezar a elevar su Ki, esto lo hizo para darle calor… La castaña fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con aquella situación, ella entre los brazos ajenos y Vegeta que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos de Tora se llenaron de lágrimas y termino abrazándolo, cubriendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

—Tenía mucho mi…miedo— Sollozo, mientras se aferraba a él, aún temblando.

—No, no mocosa, tú no eres de miedos, eres bastante valiente y fuerte— Acariciaba su espalda. De un momento a otro, Tora separo su rostro y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos. El tiempo se detuvo, unas espantosas cosquillas se hicieron presentes y no pudo contenerse, ella lo…

**Fin del cap:**

Si, merezco la muerte, pero hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo… Agradezco sus comentarios, agradezco su apoyo y aquí estoy, publicando este nuevo Cap y perdonen la tardanza… Ya saben, espero sus críticas, sus consejos, sus quejas, etc.


	5. Hundiéndose en la pasión

**Buenas a todos**:

Gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona saber que les gusta y me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia, así que les dejo otro cap, bonito/as

**Aviso:**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, todos ellos, la serie, la trama y etc. Son del gran Akira Toriyama. De lo único que soy dueña es de mi OC y de algunos OC's a futuro.

**Capitulo 5: Hundiéndose en la pasión…**

Lo beso, no se pudo engañar más, lo deseaba y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, lo tenía frente a ella, estaban solos, un reencuentro tan especial para la castaña, tan esperado que ahora que lo tenía en frente pudo reconocer que no le apetecía estar lejos de él, no podía soportarlo. Sentir los labios ajenos la hizo estremecer, lo que provoco Vegeta con aquel beso fue provocar que Tora deseara muchos más de esos besos. El beso era apasionado, aunque lento, la idea era dar un recorrido por sus bocas, disfrutarse y tomarse el tiempo de sentir, de satisfacerse por completo con aquel largo beso. Jugueteaban entre ellos, se encontraban en una guerra de lengua y de mordidas. Llego el momento de separar sus labios, pero claro, la castaña no permitió que aquellos brazos la soltaran. Se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban el sonido del agua caer.

—Está mal, muy mal y lastimaremos a muchas personas— Era la verdad, iban a dañar a tantas personas, aquello era algo prohibido, demasiado prohibido, pero era una enorme tentación, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, esos deseos que la poseían, esas ganas de ser de él y no pertenecerle a nadie más. Así era, su corazón era de él y reconocía que estaba mal, pero estaba vez no pensaba alejarse, ya no iba a retener sus sentimientos, ocultarlos y hacerse una tonta, porque no podía olvidarlo, no lo lograría aunque lo intentara mil veces, ella ya no lo podía olvidar.

—Esas personas no se tienen porque enterar— Le susurro de una manera provocadora. Sus manos acariciaban la cintura ajena y sus labios se paseaban por el hombro ajeno. Las mejillas de Tora estaban tan rojizas y se sentía tan idiotizada… Había descubierto que aquel maldito saiyajin tenía poder sobre ella, ahora mismo estaba debajo de él, dejándose tocar, acariciar, manosear, había tantos términos para lo que le hacía —Esto es entre tú y yo ¿Entendido? — La tomo del mentón y ella no lo pensó, tan solo asintió y se acerco a besarlo. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero lo necesitaba y no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se fuera junto con él, no se lo perdonaría, no lo soportaría. Las manos de Vegeta se encargaron de quitar su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda a su disposición, para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Él se detuvo un momento, la observo de pies a cabeza, eso era lo que quería, tenerla desnuda para él, poder observar a su Tora, porque ahora mismo se encargaría de marcarla como suya, de mostrarle lo que era estar con él…

Tora se encontraba nerviosa, pero no se iba a detener, ya no lo podría hacer aunque quisiera y no, no quería detenerse, ahora estaba con él y terminaría por entregársele por completo, por lo demás ya no se preocupaba. No pensó en nadie más, tan solo en él y en ella, en ese momento que sería especial para los dos, único. Temblaba y no era el frío, era calor que le provocaba estar entre esos brazos. Se besaban, de una manera tan intima, tan excitante. La mano derecha de Vegeta termino en la intimidad ajena. La acariciaba y con la izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos. La preparaba para lo que vendría después. Tora se encargaba de terminarlo de desnudar, tampoco desaprovechaba el momento, ya que lo llenaba con caricias y con besos. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes, esto era música para el saiyajin, el cual sonreía complacido con lo que estaba provocado en ella. Pudo complacerse de sentir lo mojada que se encontraba. Él también estaba sintiendo como su amigo había despertado. Tora se sorprendió y apeno al notar aquello —Debes pagar por lo que has provocado allá abajo, pequeñaja— Ya no podía soportarlo. Quería estar adentro de ella y ahora mismo lo haría, se adentraría entre las paredes vaginales de Tora.

—T…Ten cuidado ¿Vale? — Pidió en un tono bajo, mientras observa a otro lado. Vegeta, acerco su miembro a la intimidad de la castaña. Dio algunos roces con su miembro y empezó a abrirse paso en ella. Tora se aferro a él, lo abrazo mientras un quejido se escapaba de sus labios, él no se pudo detener, lo hizo con fuerza y termino adentro— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cui…!— No pudo terminarse de quejar, porque él la embestía con fuerza y en vez de perder el tiempo en insultarlo, se dedico a disfrutar del placer que empezaba a sentir —Eres un idiota— Gimoteo mientras lo sentía adentro, Era una sensación realmente placentera. No podía detenerse a gemir y soltar uno que otro grito ante la fuerza con la que la embestía, en la que se intentaba meter más allá de ella. Se acomodaron mientras continuaban follando. Vegeta no solo se encargaba de embestirla, también se encargaba de tocar sus pechos, apretarlos, sentirlos y estudiarlos, eran redondeados… Sus pezones estaban duros y no pudo evitar acercarse a uno de ellos, abrir la boca y darle de chupones, como si intentara sacar algo de allí. Dejo de chupar y lo mordió, pero al rato volvió a succionar a divertirse con lo mojada que ella estaba, con todo lo que le estaba provocando, que placentero. El frío se desapareció y la invadió algo más que frío, en aquella cueva había todo menos frío, se escuchaban gemidos, dos amantes se estaban disfrutando, amándose. Tora se abrazaba a él y paso a rasguñar la espalda ajena —Hmmm esta ta…tan grande— Vegeta soltó gemido ronco —Y a ti te encanto— Hablo Vegeta y termino de darle otra fuerte embestida, mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el cuello de su muñeca y no se detuvo, pues termino de darle una fuerte mordida…

Llegaron al orgasmo. Vegeta la lleno por completo de él y Tora tembló, se estremeció y dio un grito de placer — ¡Joder, Vegeta!— Ella también se corrió, haciendo sentir a Vegeta todos sus fluidos. Se acomodaron, él no se salió y ella le permitió quedarse adentro. No les importo el cómo paso el tiempo, ni el hecho de que la lluvia se detuvo, daba lo mismo, se encontraban cómodos y felices, complacidos —Ahora que ya eres mía, no quiero que vuelvas a intentar alejarte, porque me siento con el maldito derecho de buscarte y llevarte conmigo— La apretó contra él. Ya era suya y no pensaba alejarse de ella, no estaba en sus planes, nunca lo estaría, era suya y así sería para siempre, porque nadie se iba a entrometer entre su secreta relación… Se mantuvieron ocultos, llego la noche y continuaban esperando a que sus ropas terminaran de secar, pero tampoco significaba que se irían, no, estaban muy entretenidos en darse caricias —No pienso alejarme de ti, no podría— Lo acepto ante él y eso quedaba. Tomaron la decisión de quedarse y seguir disfrutándose.

**Fin del capítulo: **

Pues hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones, quejas, consejos, etc. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
